


you in my arms

by hjmoon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Soft kissing, changbin is super clingy, confessions?, he just wants cuddles, hwang hunjin is bad at thinking, like a lot, some other members are mention but its mostly just hj and cb, super self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjmoon/pseuds/hjmoon
Summary: Changbin is clingy, and Hyunjin is just tired and in love.





	you in my arms

**Author's Note:**

> I really shouldn't start new fics in the middle of writing other ones. Anyways, changjin in cute so I had to write something! This is unedited because it's 4am, so sorry for any typos. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, if you want to follow me on twitter, you can find me @hhjsmoon

It was late, and Hyunjin just wanted to go home. Shooting ran over a couple hours than it was supposed to, and the boys were dead tired. They quickly thanked the staff for their hard work before piling into the vans to go home.

Hyunjin sat in the backseat next to Changbin. He was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open. Changbin was talking to Chan about something to do with music, which right now sounded like the most profound philosophical theory to Hyunjin's exhausted brain. Instead of trying to understand them, he tuned out their conversation, leaning his head on Changbin's shoulder.

He was close to falling asleep when he heard the drone of conversation trickle to an end. Opening his eyes, he realized Chan was out cold, and Changbin wouldn't be too far behind. The older boy's face was turned toward Hyunjin, eyelids heavy. He met his gaze, silently questioning. Changbin gave no response.

They stared at each other for a few moments before Hyunjin decided that trying to figure Seo Changbin out was not a task for tonight. Sighing, he settled back on his shoulder and fell asleep.

 

Back at the dorms, most everyone had gone to bed as soon as they walked in the door. Hyunjin was just getting out of the shower, shaking drops of water out of his hair as he trudged back to his room. His head barely touched his pillow before he had already fallen back asleep.

Some time later, minutes or hours, he didn't know, he felt another body slip under the blankets next to him. The intruder tucked himself into Hyunjin's side and slung an arm over his waist. A familiar weight settled itself on Hyunjin's shoulder.

"Hyung," he whispered, "Hyung, you can't sleep here."

He received nothing but a small hum from the other boy.

"Hyung, come on."

"Hyunjin-ah," Changbin all but whined.

"What are you doing in my bed again?"

"Cuddles." Changbin's voice was extra raspy from sleep, and Hyunjin didn't have to turn his head to know that his eyes weren't open.

"Go cuddle with Chan-hyung or Felix, I'm sure they'd love your company." Hyunjin tried pushing the older boy away from him, causing him to cling tighter to his body. "Come on, I want to sleep."

"You can sleep, I just want to cuddle."

Hyunjin huffed, laying his head back on his pillow. He stared at the ceiling, wondering why Changbin had to crawl into his bed, of all other beds. Finally he sighed and decided not to bother with it.

He rolled onto his side, facing Changbin. Changbin pressed closer to his chest, shoving his face into Hyunjin's shirt. The younger boy rolled his eyes before pulling the blankets up over them and flinging his arm around Changbin. Soon after, he drifted into a comfortable, dreamless sleep.

 

Hyunjin woke up in a tangle of limbs and sheets. Changbin's legs were wrapped around one of his, his arm resting heavily across the younger boy's chest. Hyunjin's right arm was numb where it was trapped under Changbin's body, his left hanging off the other side of the bed.

The sun shone through the window of his shared room, warming him. Hyunjin thought he might fall back asleep, and he could if he wanted to. It was one of their few days off. Jisung and Seungmin were already out of bed, making him wonder what time it was. Probably after nine.

Next to him, Changbin was still asleep. His mouth was half-open, his breath ghosting over Hyunjin's collarbone. His hair was splayed out over Hyunjin's pillow. Hyunjin thought he looked peaceful like this, and he cherished one of the few times he could see Changbin completely relaxed.

He didn't know how long he laid there, watching Changbin sleep. Gradually, the older boy woke up, first twitching his eyebrows, then pulling his lips into a slight frown. His eyes opened slowly, and only halfway. He looked up at Hyunjin and gave him a lopsided smile before closing his eyes and burrowing his face into the younger boy's shoulder.

"Morning, sleepy head," Hyunjin greeted.

"Mmm."

"Today's our day off, do you have any plans?"

"Cuddles," Changbin croaked hopefully.

Hyunjin chuckled and pulled Changbin on top of him. The older boy sighed contentedly and let his head fall on Hyunjin's chest. Hyunjin carded his fingers through Changbin's hair, occasionally getting caught on a tangle in his bedhead. They laid like that that for a while in comfortable silence.

Suddenly, Changbin perked up, settling his chin on Hyunjin's chest, smiling at him. Hyunjin let his arms fall to the older boy's waist.

"This is nice," he exhaled.

"It is," Hyunjin admitted.

The sunlight washed over them, giving Changbin's skin a golden glow. His eyes shone, and Hyunjin felt his heart swell with fondness. A small grin spread across his face as he looked back at Changbin. Honestly, the sight was breathtaking. Changbin, messy hair and sleepy eyes, bathed in warm light, looking at him like he was the only thing that mattered. And most importantly, he was laying in Hyunjin's bed, in Hyunjin's arms. The observation was a bit unsettling to Hyunjin at first, what exactly it could mean, be he pushed it aside for now, wanting to enjoy this moment.

"Hyunjin-ah."

"Yes, hyung?"

Changbin reached up with careful fingers, cradling the side of Hyunjin's face in his hand. His thumb traced up and down the younger boy's cheekbone. His eyes followed lazily, head tilting to the side. Then the fingers traveled up to Hyunjin's temple and into his hair, down the curve of his ear. They landed on Hyunjin's lips.

"You're pretty." Changbin whispered as he ran his thumb over Hyunjin's bottom lip.

Hyunjin could feel a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks, and he had to break eye contact with the older boy.

"I, uh..." Hyunjin found himself unable to properly respond to such a comment. It was so sudden, he definitely wasn't prepared.

Changbin must've thought he was uncomfortable, because he quickly retracted his hand.

"Oh, god, I made things awkward, didn't I?" He started to pull away from Hyunjin. "I'm so sorry, just forget I even said that."

Before he could get any further, Hyunjin grabbed his arms and gently pulled him back. With hands he hoped were reassuring he guided Changbin forward so his face hovered above Hyunjin's. He smiled at the older boy, hoping he could convey his feelings through the meeting of their eyes.

"Hyung," Hyunjin murmured. He held Changbin's face between his hands. "I think you're pretty, too."

And then he pulled Changbin down and kissed him.

He kissed him slow and gentle, his lips slanted against Changbin's. It took the older boy a few seconds to kiss him back, probably because of shock. Changbin's hands found a home on Hyunjin's shoulders.

Their kisses were soft and deep. They didn't rush, as if they had all the time in the world. Hyunjin played with the hair at the back of Changbin's neck.

They kissed for a long time, never once venturing past just lips-on-lips. When they finally broke apart, Hyunjin felt giddy and a little dizzy, this feeling reflected on Changbin's flushed cheeks. A bright smile split the older boy's face, and Hyunjin wanted to kiss him all over again.

Changbin let himself fall back on top of Hyunjin, tucking his head under the younger boy's chin. He breathed a content sigh and closed his eyes. Hyunjin reached up to rub circles on his back.

They laid there for a while, grateful for each other's presence and for their day off. It gave Hyunjin a lot of time to think. He was cuddling with his bandmate in his bed, on a day off, with no cameras. They had called each other pretty, had kissed. Did it change anything between them? What happens now? What would the others think? He didn't have any answers.

But when he looked down at Changbin, all of his worries disappeared. The older boy had fallen back asleep, mouth hanging slightly open. The sun still shone through the window, lighting his skin. Hyunjin smiled before kissing the top of Changbin's head and settling back onto his pillow.

He knew everything would be alright. Because no matter what happened, Changbin would always be right by his side, in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah!! I hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are much appreciated! I'll be focusing more on the sebaek fic more now, so please look forward to it.


End file.
